Nasty Naughty Boy
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: O que aconteceria se depois de esconder pro anos seus sentimentos por Rachel. Quinn tivesse de se transvestir e deixar que ela a seduza?... Isso é que vamos ver! Classificação  18 hohoho
1. Prólogo

N/A: Estava lá no tópico Achele, quando a Isa deu a ideia de um dueto Lea + Charlie com uma certa música.

Me inspirei a fazer... Numa Faberry, mas é válido não?

Isso seria um prólogo. Será que ficou bom?

Se passa na volta das férias do Natal, tudo como a série acabou. Kurt saiu. Finn e Rach terminaram. Quinn e Sam se usando.. hahaha...

Só o Puck que não estará presente (vamos dizer que foi preso novamente, pq, sinceramente, ele jamais estaria de acordo com o que acontecerá.) E nem a menininha que substituiu o Kurt permaneceu no Glee.

Classificação M. Pq vai rolar de tuuuuuuuuudo! muahhhh! hausuhsasuha

* * *

- Essa semana nós estaremos fazendo um musical.

Nesse momento Rachel jogou as mãos ao ar, na expectativa de dar sugestões.

- Contudo, Rachel, será algo que eu mesmo escrevi.

A sala permaneceu em silêncio.

- Depois da saida do Kurt do colégio. Eu percebi o quão negligente todos somos com relação a homofobia. Então, o que eu planejei foram cenas, em que vocês intrepretaram casais gay se ainda cenas em que vocês se vestem como o sexo oposto. Tudo isso... Com música! Cada par terá um cena, com um canção. Básicamente.

Parte da sala se ergueu em discordância. A parte incluia todos os garotos além de Tina e Mercedes.

- Com todo respeito, Mr Shue, o senhor ficou louco? Eu não estarei a interpretar um gay, nem mesmo me vestir de mulher. - Foi Finn quem falou.

- Ah, você estará sim Finn. E saiba que essa é a maior prova de masculinidade que você pode dar. Ou por acaso você tem medo de gostar e por isso não faz?

Sim, o professor estava jogando baixo.

- N- Não. Claro que não!

- E outra, não faremos isso na escola, e sim em um congresso contra a homofobia que se realizará numa outra cidade. Não me digam que vocês vão perder essa oportunidade? Vamos lá pessoal. Pela arte!

Depois daquele argumento niguém mais na sala questionou.

William começou a distribuir roteiros pra toda turma. Rachel engasgou ao ver seu nome emparelhado com o de Quinn no papel. Ela ia questionar mas um tumulto se inciou novamente na sala, quando todos leram com quem estavam emparelhados.

- De maneira nenhuma eu estarei fazendo um dueto romântico com Finn. - Sam começou, sendo apoiado pelo 'parceiro'.

- Mr Shue, eu não posso me vestir de mulher e fazer... Balé... Para o Artie.. Enquanto ele canta. É inadmissível! - Mike explodiu.

- Eu e Tina? O senhor perdeu o senso, professor? - Mercedes.

- Mas Santana disse que só podemos fazer isso quando estivéssemos sozinhas, nunca em publico. - Disse Britt, enquanto a latina dava de ombros.

Mas quem mais se exaltou foi Quinn, ela se levantou e encarou o professor.

- De maneira alguma eu vou me vestir de homem e permitir que Berry faça "a dança do acasalamento" a minha volta. Sem chance!

Rachel não sabia o por que de aquelas palavras a incomodarem. Mas pemaneceu em silêncio.

- Okey pessoal. Sente-se Quinn. Eu não estarei mudando os pares. A apresentação é daqui um mês, em Los Angeles. Passagens, hospedagem, alimentação. Tudo pago. Foi muito dificil conseguir essa oportunidade, eu espero que vocês não me decepcionem.

- Tudo pago?- Mercedes abriu um sorriso, e se virou pra Tina que também sorria, e agarrou sua mão - Eu estou dentro.

- Contando que eu não tenha que efetivamente, beijar o Sam, eu topo. Tudo pela arte! - Finn abriu um sorriso.

Quinn olhou para Rachel. A morena sorria diante da oportunidade de mostrar seu talento para um público maior. Ela virou e encarou a loira que tinha um brilho mortal nos olhos, e se encolheu em sua cadeira. "Por que ela me odeia tanto?"

O que Rachel não sabia era o por que de Quinn se sentiu tão incomodada.

Foram anos reprimindo os sentimentos, os desejos que ela sentia pela Diva. Ela os camuflou em xingamentos e humilhações e pegou uma distância segura. Mas será que ela se controlaria ao ter de ficar tão perto?

Ela descobriria em breve.

* * *

**Se alguém se interessar por ler... Eu posso continuar!  
**

** Então me deixem saber e comentem!  
**

**=D**


	2. O ensaio

**N/A: Devo dizer que fiquei muito contente com o retorno que vocês me deram. Isso é muito importante pra manter a inspiração, vocês sabem.**

**Um observação: Na parte da música, o que esta em negrito, sinaliza que Quinn esta cantando junto com a Rachel, ou murmurando ao fundo, como vocês quiserem.**

**A propósito, a música é "Nasty Naughty Boy" da Christina Aguilera. Ouçam! Antes ou durante a leitura!  
**

* * *

Eram seis horas da tarde quando Quinn estacionou em frente a casa dos Berry. Contudo já haviam se passado 10 minutos e ela não tinha encontrado coragem para descer do carro. "Péssima, péssima ideia ter aceitado isso. Vir aqui na casa dela. Ensaiar! Irônico! Berry não precisaria de nenhum ensaio pra me seduzir. É só ela estalar os dedos e... Fabray! Controle-se, você pode fazer isso..." Quinn suspirou, e então sentiu seu celular vibrar, olhou a tela, uma mensagem de Rachel. "Ótimo" olhou pra uma das janelas, e la estava a Diva a observando. Revirou os olhos e abriu a mensagem:

- Algum problema, Q? Você pode descer a hora que quiser, mas devo dizer que eu não mordo. -

"Não morde, humpf" Quinn apagou os pensamentos sujos de sua mente antes de se dirigir até a porta. "Será uma longa noite..." Ela pensou. Só não imaginava o quanto estava certa.

- Olá Quinn, pode entrar, sinta-se a vontade.

A loira apenas balançou a cabeça e entrou na casa. Observou a sua volta e ficou surpresa ao não encontrar qualquer indicio de que estava na casa de um casal gay, a não ser fotos dos dois e da filha. Não que ela achasse que veria bandeiras da diversidade penduradas pelo teto e um decoração toda rosa, mas...

- Então Quinn, por que demorou tanto pra descer? Eu sei que você não esta feliz em ter de contracenar comigo, mas eu quero dizer que eu vou respeitar seu espaço, e tentar não te irritar.. Você sabe...

A loira se sentiu mal diante do tom do tom triste da outra. Na realidade ela já havia sentido isso várias vezes. Seu coração se partia quando via Rachel sair encharcada de raspadinha e os olhos repletos de lágrimas, mas como tinha consciência das pessoas ao seu redor, sempre colocou a maior cara de vadia no rosto e sorriu. Mas agora não tinha ninguém ali pra testemunhar.

- Eu estava no telefone... Sam... Não se preocupe Rachel, tentarei não ser tão agressiva.

A morena ficou confusa ao sentir uma pontada de ciúmes ao ouvir o nome de Sam, mas ficou mais confusa ainda com a alegria que sentiu ao ouvir a loira a chamando pelo nome.

- Então, você quer alguma coisa? Algo pra beber?

- Não, Obrigada... Eu queria terminar logo com isso... Se for possível.

- Ah, sim. Claro.. Vamos até meu quarto...

- Seu pais não estão em casa?

- Não, papai esta de plantão hoje. Foi para o hospital a pouco. Meu pai esta numa viagem de negócios...

- Ah, claro.

Chegando ao quarto, Quinn não se surpreendeu ao ver a personalidade da morena refletida na decoração. Bichos de pelucia, posters da Broadway e muito rosa.

- Então Quinn, eu acho que seria melhor se nós ensaiassemos desde já com o figurino. Pra entrar no personagem, sabe?

- Mas Rachel, eu nem tenho uma roupa ainda...

- Mas eu já arrumei pra você. - Ela sorriu, fazendo algo se remexer dentro da loira.

- Como assim?

A morena correu até o closet e voltou trazendo as roupas.

- Eu peguei algumas coisas dos meus pais, e pedi ajuda pro Kurt... Espero que esteja no tamanho certo.

- Rachel, como foi fez isso em uma tarde?

- Eu.. Fiz.. Oras.

- E a sua roupa? Já arrumou?

Rachel fitou os pés visivelmente magoada.

- Eu não sei se você reparou, mas eu já sou uma garota, não é tão dificil...

"Obvio que eu notei que você é uma garota, há quase quatro anos eu digo pra mim mesma que você é uma garota e que devo te esquecer." Quinn pensou, mas respondeu de forma diferente:

- Ah sim... Desculpe.. Eu não tive a intenção...

- Tudo bem... Você pode usar o banheiro, e me trocarei aqui.

- Okey.

Quinn foi até o banheiro se trocar. Colocou a camisa e calça sociais na cor branca, um colete cinza e uma gravata azul. Para completar o visual os sapatos e um chapéu. Ela tinha de admtir ao se olhar no espelho: Estava sexy.

Ao sair para o quarto, a loira perdeu completamente o fôlego com o que viu. De costas para ela e refletida no espelho estava Rachel, com um vestido preto, curto, que valorizam suas formas. Ela estava linda. Quinn mal conseguia manter a boca fechada.

Por outro lado, Rachel teve a mesma reação ao olhar o reflexo da outra no espelho, ela estava muito sexy, tanto que se sentiu desconfortável ao notar reações entre as próprias pernas. Ela se virou pra encara-la.

- Quinn... Você esta...

- Linda, Rachel. Você esta linda. - Quinn disse, não se dando conta da expressão patética do seu rosto.

Rachel percebeu, é claro, e corou profundamente, antes de devolver o elogio.

- Você também.. Esta.. Maravilhosa.. Sério...

Quinn se deu conta da situação e tratou de se recompor.

- Certo, você já sabe a música? Eu ensaiei... Quer dizer, eu não canto quase nada de qualquer maneira.

- Já esta na ponta da lingua!

- Certo, podemos começar?

- Claro... Charlie!

- Charlie?

- O seu nome, será Charlie.

- Ah! É mesmo... Senhorita Lea - Quinn fez um reverencia retirando o chapéu.

Rachel sorriu.

- Na verdade, eu não sei onde Mr Shue estava com a cabeça ao escolher essa música, ela eh...

- Obscena. Sim, eu reparei.

- Nós podemos falar com ele sobre isso...

- Claro! Mas, bem, já que estamos aqui... - Na verdade, desde que leu o roteiro, Quinn estava ansiosa para ver Rachel interpretando aquela música.

- Sim... Podemos faze-la... Vou ligar a música e...

- Me seduzir.

Rachel sorriu antes de concordar.

- Te seduzir... Pronta?

-Sim...

Quinn de postou em pé ao lado da cama, mal conseguindo conter a ansiedade. Enquanto Rachel colocava a música e caminha em sua direção.

_"Come here big boy"_

Ela disse com a viz sexy, antes mesmo da melodia começar, fazendo cada parte do corpo da loira se arrepiar.

Rachel caminhava lentamente e soltava pequenos gemidos a medida que a introdução rolava. Ela se aproximou de Quinn, e passou a mão espalmada entre seus seios até a chegar na barriga. Depois Se agarrou a gravata, e puxou a loira pra si, cantando rente ao seu rosto o primeiro verso.

_"You've been a bad, bad boy_  
_I'm gonna take my time so enjoy_  
_There's no need to feel no shame_  
_Relax and sip upon my champagne _  
_Cos I wanna give you a little taste_  
_Of the sugar below my waist_  
_You nasty boy"_

Rachel soltou a gravata, circulou a loira até ficar as suas costas, tirou seu chapéu e o arremessou longe. Segurando sua cintura, aproximou-se do seu ouvido.  
Quinn estava suando frio, sentia a respiração de Rachel em sua nunca e a umidade de sua calcinha aumentar.

_"I'll give you some ooh la la_  
_voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_  
_I got you breaking into a sweat_  
**_Got you hot, bothered and wet_**  
**_You nasty boy (nasty naughty boy)"_**

Rachel voltou rapidamente a encarar Quinn de frente, mantendo suas mãos nos lados loira, trazendo seus corpo para junto do seu. Cantando as palavras com suas bocas a centimetros uma da outra.

"Baby for all it's worth  
I swear** I'll be the first to blow your mind**  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot,** sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')"**

Então a pequena Diva empurrou "Charlie" de costas na cama, montando sobre seu quadril, e aproximando perigosamente seu decote do rosto da loira, enquanto cantava e fazia movimentos provocantes com o corpo.

_"Hush now don't say a word_  
_I'm gonna **give you what you deserve**_  
_Now you better give me a little taste_  
_Put your icing on my cake_  
**_You nasty boy (boy)"_**

Rachel se jogou de costas na cama, puxando Quinn pela gravata, de modo que a loira se encaixasse em cima dela.

_Oh no _

Quinn, pela primeira vez desfez a cara nervosa e sorriu. Um sorristo maroto, colocando suas pernas estratégica e provocantemente entre as coxas da outra, que gemia enquanto Quinn cantava o verso a seguir.

_"Ooh there I go again_  
_I need a spanking coz I've been bad_  
_So let my body do the talkin'_  
**_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')"_**

Rachel então empurrou Quinn e se ergueu da cama, enquanto murmurava os gemidos que faziam parte da musica, puxou a loira pela gravata novamente, de modo que ela ficasse de pé, e a empurrou até que se sentasse numa cadeira próxima dali. Montou no seu colo, e simulando movimentos de cavalgada, gemeu as palavras seguintes de forma sensual... Equanto Quinn utilizava de todas sua forças para manter as mãos fixas apenas na cintura da garota que tanto desejava, sentindo os musculos entre suas pernas se contorcerem de prazer.

_"Come on daddy_  
_Ooh ooh ohh_  
_ooh ooh yeah_  
_Come on... sugar"_

O fato é que Rachel também estava completamente excitada com a situação. E seu desejo pela outra aumentava a medida que via o efeito que estava causando, já que sentia Quinn pressionar a coxas juntas enquanto a olhava com luxuria. Certamente ela não atuava tão bem assim, aquilo a Loira sentia de verdade. Então a morena tirou ferozmente o colete que ela usava e sorriu sedutora, enquanto percorria as mãos pelos seus ombros, e agarrando a frente de sua camisa, pra cantar novamente cara a cara com Quinn.

_"I got you breaking into a sweat_  
_Got you hot, bothered and wet_  
_You nasty boy **(nasty naughty boy)"**_

Agora Rachel subiu as mãos pelo pescoço da outra, agarrando seus cabelos loiros e trazendo seus lábios pra muito, muito junto dos seus, tendo espaço suficiente apenas pra ela gritar os versos seguintes.

_"Baby for all it's worth_  
_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_  
_Now that you're ready, give it to me_  
**_Just gimme that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')"_**

A morena ergueu a cabeça de maneira que seu decote ficou muito perto de Quinn, que dessa vez não se conteve e depositava leves beijos e lambidas no seu colo, enquanto Rachel novamente gemia mais que cantava os versos, nunca soltando o cabelos loiros.

_"Now gimme a little spanking_  
_Is that all you got_  
_Come on now_  
_Don't play with me"_

Rachel colocou novamente os olhos ao mesmo nivel dos de Quinn. Elas terminaram a canção juntas, face a face.

_**"Give me that hot, sweet, nasty**_  
_**Boy don't you make me wait**_  
_**You better give me a little taste**_  
_**Put your icing on my cake, you nasty boy"**_

Quando a música acabou, a duas se encararam profundamente por alguns segundo_**s.**_

"Céus, esta é Quinn Fabray, ela fará da minha vida um inferno caso eu tome qualquer atitude."

Pensando nisso, Rachel fez menção a se levantar, mas foi impedida pelas mãos de Quinn que agarraram mais forte sua cintura. Então a loira disse, com a voz falha e repleta de desejo:

- Eu não seria um "garoto mal" de verdade se te deixasse levantar agora, Rach.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: Espero que tenha conseguido repassar toda a intensidade que imaginei na cena.**_

_**Se esta gostando, e quer uma continuação, me permita saber! Comente! =D**_

_**Outra coisa, a história é focada em Faberry, claro. Mas se vocês quiserem posso dar um vislumbre do que esta acontecendo com os outros. Vocês querem isso? Com quais?  
**_


	3. Rompendo Barreiras

N/A: Yeah. Descobri que o povo gosta mesmo é de sacanagem, né? tsc.

Antes de escrever Faberry/Achele eu tinha meio que um bloqueio ao escrever cenas de sexo. E ainda estou desenvolvendo isso. Por isso, espero que gostem do que vem a seguir.

E lembrem-se, comentários fazem a felicidade da autora... Autora feliz = Posts mais rápidos. :)

* * *

- Eu não seria um "garoto mal" de verdade se te deixasse levantar agora, Rach.

Rachel permaneceu parada, ouvindo apenas as batidas do próprio coração e a respiração ofegante da loira, sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer de desejo, mas estava decidida a não fazer o primeiro movimento. Suas mãos ainda envolviam os cabelos macios, enquanto sentia as mãos de Quinn na sua cintura.

Quinn encarava os olhos negros de Rachel e via a luxúria neles, seu corpo pulsava pedindo por mais, pedindo pela morena. Ela sentia seu coração bater forte em seu peito e respirar se tornava uma tarefa cada vez mais difícil. Parecia que todo aquele sentimento reprimido ao longo dos anos queria sair de dentro dela. Ela sabia que aquela era a hora, se não fizesse nada naquele momento jamais teria outra oportunidade ou até mesmo coragem. Ela escorregou suas mão da cintura para as costas de Rachel e começou a puxa-la em sua direção. Quando percebeu que não havia nenhum resistência, vendo o rosto da morena cada vez mais próximo do seu, ela sorriu.

Seu lábios de tocaram levemente, como se brincassem uma com a outra.

- Come here big boy...

Rachel sussurrou, fazendo cada parte do corpo de Quinn se acender de desejo. A loira segurou mais forte o corpo em seu colo e apertou seus lábios contra a morena. Suas línguas se exploravam afoitas, o beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais. Quinn mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de Rachel, arrancando um gemido da diva. Aquilo excitou ainda mais a loira, que deslizou suas mãos mais pra baixo, apertando sua bunda lhe arrancando mais gemidos.

- Quinn... - Ela arqueou contra o pescoço da líder de torcida, sugando e beijando...

- Mas você pode me chamar de Charlie - A loira sussurrou jogando a cabeça pra trás...

Rachel se afastou o suficiente pra ver Quinn mordendo o lábio inferior, completamente entregue a ela.

- Seja meu garoto hoje, Charlie. - Ela disse, exibindo um sorriso torto e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Quinn.

A loira suspirou, já não conseguia mais conter o desejo dentro de si. Ela segurou Rachel mais forte contra ela e se levantou, dando graças pelos anos de treinamento pesados impostos por Sue.

Ainda segurando a morena ela se levantou e andou em direção a parede, pressionando-a contra ela. Rachel gemeu com dor do impacto, mas logo se recuperou quando sentiu o quadril da loira pressionando o meio de suas pernas e seus lábios explorando seu pescoço.

Quinn provava do sabor da pele de Rachel, enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril entre a penas dela que circulavam sua cintura.

Rachel gemia, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ela precisava de mais, ela queria Quinn mais próximo que aquilo. Ela segurou a loira pelos ombros, para que ela afastasse um pouco e levou suas mãos aos botões da camisa, desabotoando-os um a um, enquanto mordia os lábios.

Quinn que sustentava a morena, segurando-a pelas coxas, gemeu ao sentir as mãos macias percorrendo seu abdômen. Ela soltou Rachel delicadamente, para que pudesse se livrar da camisa.

Só então Rachel percebeu o quanto suas pernas estavam moles, e agradeceu a parede atrás de si, onde ela poderia se apoiar quando teve a visão de Quinn, que se livrara da camisa e usava apenas um sutiã na parte de cima.

A loira virou Rachel de costas para ela. A morena apoiou um mão na parede, e com a outra acariciava os cabelos da outra, que beijava e chupava seu pescoço.

Quinn queria ainda mais, abriu lentamente o zíper do vestido e depositando beijos na pele recém exposta das suas costas, deixou a diva apenas de lingerie.

Rachel sorriu quando sentiu Quinn abraçar sua cintura, e continua depositando beijos na sua nuca. Ela virou o pescoço de modo que pudesse beijar os lábios da loira.

Já não suportando mais a necessidade de se tocarem ainda mais, Rachel se virou e continuou o beijo enquanto suas mãos buscavam o ziper da calça da outra.

Quinn chutou a calça longe delas, e sorriu pra a diva que puxou eu pescoço unindo novamente seus lábios.

Elas se arrastaram até a cama. Rachel atirou a loira de costas no colchão e deu sorriso malicioso enquanto tirava o próprio sutiã. Quinn se apoiou nos cotovelos, se inclinando o suficiente para ter um boa visão da morena se despindo, ela lambeu os lábios quando Rachel jogou sua calcinha em um canto e começou a se inclinar e sua direção. A loira se sentou e arrancou rapidamente o próprio sutiã. Rachel sorriu e se inclinou sobre ela, deitando novamente. Ambas gemeram quando seus seios se tocaram.

Era perfeito, muito melhor do que tudo que Quinn sempre imaginara. O beijos de Rachel eram doces e provocantes ao mesmo tempo. O contado pele com pele, fazia ambas esquecerem os ano de desavenças.

A morena escorregou as mãos nos lados da outra até atingir o cós da calcinha, abaixando lentamente a peça pelas pernas de Quinn, enquanto deslizava pelo seu corpo depositando beijos em seu caminho. A loira ergueu as pernas para que pudessem se livrar daquela que era a última peça de roupa entre ambas. Rachel girou-a nos dedos e deu novamente um sorriso torto antes de joga-la em um canto, ela se ajoelhou e colocou um perna de cada do quadril de Quinn que mordia os lábios. A diva se inclinou e envolveu seus lábios em mais um beijo apaixonado, antes de se sentar rapidamente e jogar os cabelos para trás, mordendo os lábios.

Quinn só conseguia pensar que nunca havia visto nada tão sexy quanto aquilo.

Rachel começou a se movimentar lentamente enquanto com as mãos massageava os seios da loira que se contorcia sob ela.

- Rachel... Eu preciso de você...

- Oh, Charlie... Big Boy... Meu garoto safado.. Será que você aguenta isso? - A morena se movimentou de forma que seus sexos de tocaram levemente. Quinn gemeu mais alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Mais...

Não foi preciso pedir mais de uma vez, Rachel começou a executar movimentos de cavalgada pressionando cada vez mais forte seus sexos. Quinn apertava e arranhava as coxas da menina que agora também jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia alto enquanto intensificava os movimentos. Cada vez mais rápido Rachel subia e descia enquanto Quinn arqueava o corpo em busca de mais contado. Os gemidos de ambas se misturavam, assim com seu suor. Atingiram o orgasmo praticamente juntas, a Loira gritava o nome da morena, da mesma forma que Rachel se esquecerá naquele minuto do personagem, e gemeu o nome de Quinn, antes de cair extasiada em seus braços.

- Isso foi... Incrível, Rachel... - Quinn suspirou depois de alguns segundos, ela sentiu a morena sorrir contra seu pescoço antes de ouvir a resposta.

- Sim... Maravilhoso... Mas Charlie... - Rachel se ergueu para encarar os olhos castanhos esverdeados, ela diminuiu o tom e mordendo o lábio confessou - Eu quero te sentir... dentro de mim.

A boca de Quinn se abriu brevemente, mas fechou logo em seguida. Só naquele momento ela se deu conta que a morena ainda era virgem.

Quinn realmente gostava da Diva, e apesar de deseja-la mais do que tudo, queria ter certeza que Rachel realmente queria aquilo.

- Você tem certeza, Rachel? - Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer e viu a morena apenas balançar a cabeça em concordância. Então sorriu e rapidamente inverteu as posições ficando por cima. - Você sabe - ela beijou levente os lábios morena - Que garotos maus - ela beijou seu pescoço - Realmente gostam de - ela lambeu levemente o bico do seio já rígido de Rachel - Garotas boas - ela desceu para beijando sua barriga - Em todos os sentidos.

Rachel sorriu e arqueou seu corpo, enquanto sentia a língua de Quinn fazer seu caminho do quadril para as coxas. Soltou um gemido alto quando a boca dela envolveu seu sexo em um beijo. A morena gemia e se contorcia e Quinn sorria enquanto brincava com sua língua nos pontos sensíveis da outra.

Quinn trouxe uma mão e massageou o clitóris de Rachel, enquanto levantava a cabeça e a olhava como quem pedia licença para continuar. Entendendo o recado a Diva balançou a cabeça sinalizando um sim. A loira então deslizou devagar dois dedos para dentro da menina e os movimentou devagar...

- Mais rápido- A Diva implorou, mordendo os lábios para suportar a dor e o desejo ao mesmo tempo. Quinn empurrou seus dedos mais rápido e com a outra mão estimulava os pontos sensíveis enquanto assistia Rachel se contorcer de prazer e gemer seu nome em frases desconexas.

Quanto finalmente Rachel atingiu o orgasmo, deixando seu corpo descansar contra o colchão, Quinn se aninhou a seu lado e observou a morena, até que ela abriu os olhos para encarar os seus.

- Quinn, foi... Eu... Não sei... Incrível...

A loira sorriu e trazendo os dedos até a boca, gemeu.

- Você é um garota boa, Rach. Em todos os sentidos...

A diva sorriu e puxou Quinn para um beijo. Gemeu ao sentir seu próprio gosto em sua língua.

- Você é um garoto sem vergonha, Charlie. - Ela brincou antes de se aconchegar mais aos travesseiros.

Quinn sorriu ao sentir a garota a abraçando mais forte e então aliviar os braços minutos depois de fechar os olhos. Mas enquanto observava a garota dormindo, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que estava realmente encrencada. "Oh, Charlie, seu estúpido, o que você fez?" ela pensou enquanto levantava sutilmente e caminhava até o banheiro para obter suas roupas normais.

Rachel acordou com um sorriso na manhã seguinte, lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas o sorriso logo foi embora, quando percebeu as roupas do Charlie ainda espalhadas pelo quarto sem sinal de Quinn por perto. E depois de um breve busca pela casa, nua e enrolada em sua coberta e se sentou no sofá e levou as mãos a cabeça se culpando.

- É claro que ela faria isso. Você é uma idiota Rachel Berry, uma idiota.

* * *

N/A: Eu relmente não sei se ficou bom. O que vocês acharam?

Minha intenção ao escrever essa fic é uma história mais "quente" do que romântica. Apesar de que já vi que posso fracassar, acho que logo as coisas se tornaram mais sentimentais.. Mas não se preocupe, se vcs pedirem, eu posso escrever mais cenas como essa.

Um seção de sexo animal em cima do piano na sala do Glee, quem sabe? hahaha Aceito sugestões. Como você quer que seja o próximo encontro sexual das duas? =p

Pode ser que no próximo capitulo eu escreva alguma coisa sobre os outros "parceiros", vocês querem isso? Vamos ver como fica meu humor.

A ironia do título desse capitulo foi mara. hahahaah, aiai.

E por último, desculpe qualquer erro, eu meio que tive preguiça de revisar. =x


	4. Quem você pensa que é?

N/A: Bem, esse é um capitulo de preenchimento, então não esperem grandes coisas. O próximo não deve demorar muito.

Para acompanhá-lo sugiro que verifiquem a letra/ Escutem a música Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri. Não vão se arrepender :)

* * *

Quinn não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo quando saiu no meio da madrugada da casa de Rachel. Ela não sabia ao certo nem o que estava sentido. Foi tudo tão perfeito, muito melhor do que ela sempre sonhou, mas depois que a pequena diva dormiu, o pânico tomou conta.

Ela não sabia dizer por que fugiu. Medo das consequências daquele ato impulsivo? Medo de uma possível rejeição depois de tudo? E se fosse só sexo para Rachel? Aquilo foi errado? Foi pecado? Ela tirou a virgindade da pessoa que ela amou em segredo durante muito tempo, e se Rachel não tivesse gostado? Se ela ficasse com raiva ao ter dado algo tão importante a quem nunca mereceu? Agora, depois de ter sido abandonada no meio da madrugada, era obvio que a morena não estava feliz. Mas o que Quinn poderia fazer se não se sentia pronta para assumir algo que escondeu durante tanto tempo?

O fato era que a loira achava que não era correto simplesmente viver essa paixão louca. Rachel era uma menina assim como ela. Isso era pecado. Certo?

Todas essas questões atormentavam a cabeça de Quinn, que não tinha muita certeza de como chegou em casa sã e salva, sem nem mesmo ter prestado atenção ao dirigir. A casa estava vazia. Desde que voltou a morar com sua mãe, passava a maior parte do tempo assim: Sozinha. Judy vivia em encontros com amigas e com pretendentes, a filha não a condenava,sabia ela estava seguindo sua vida depois que Russel Fabray saiu de casa. Mas Quinn não podia negar que sentia falta de uma mãe. Sentia falta até de uma cobrança. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse, na hora que quisesse, e tinha certeza que devia estar feliz com isso, mas não estava.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, e não conseguia esquecer Rachel. Sua boca contra sua, sua pele, sua voz rouca gemendo em seu ouvido. Foi tudo tão intenso, que todas aquelas sensações pareciam gravadas em seus sentidos. Depois de rolar por horas na cama, ela adormeceu. Só acordando quando o sol já estava se pondo.

Era sábado, ela ignorou completamente as ligações de Sam em seu celular, apesar de verificar o aparelho a toda hora na esperança de algum sinal de Rachel. Ela sabia que quem devia manter contato era ela mesma, afinal foi quem fugiu como louca no meio da madrugada, mas ela não podia. Ela não queria se entregar a isso. Foi um erro, ela só tinha que esquecê-lo.

Acontece que ela já tentava esquecer Rachel Berry ha quatro anos, e depois do aconteceu naquele ensaio, ela sabia que não seria agora que conseguiria.

Durante todo o resto do final de semana, tudo que ela poderia fazer era tentar distrair sua mente, para que ela não fosse em direção aquela morena dos olhos castanhos. O problema era que aqueles olhos eram a unica coisa que ela conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Mas mesmo assim, ela tomou um decisão. Tiraria Rachel da sua vida, era a coisa certa a fazer, pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

Por outro lado, Rachel conseguiu manter sua rotina de final de semana, programas em família, praticas de voz e dança, mantiveram sua mente afastada de Quinn. Mas quando sobrava um tempo de ócio, por mais curto que fosse, seu pensamento ia de encontro aquela que marcou sua vida pra sempre, a partir da noite passada. Em meio aos seus pensamentos percebeu que o que sentia pela lider de torcida não era uma coisa recente. Sempre foi meio "obcecada" pela garota, mas não considerava nada "sexual", pelo menos não até ter o corpo e a boca da outra tão próximos.

Com exceção a fuga depois do ato, foi tudo como Rachel sempre tinha sonhado. Quinn não a forçou a nada, muito pelo contrário, apesar da tensão existente entre elas, a loira foi delicada e conseguiu fazer com que aquilo se realizasse da melhor maneira possível.

Mas Rachel estava magoada pelo "dia seguinte", além de ter ido embora no meio da noite, Quinn não entrou em contato, como se tudo não passasse de uma aventura e nada mais. Rachel temia que fosse exatamente isso, Quinn tinha se aproveitado dela e só. Mas no fundo ela sabia que não era assim, afinal não era só luxúria que ela viu nos olhos da Loira naquela noite, havia algo mais. E ela era Rachel Berry, é claro que teria que descobrir o que era.

* * *

Na segunda feira chegou ambas as meninas estavam inseguras quanto a forma de agir caso encontrasse a outra. Mas enquanto Rachel fazia planos do que dizer quando esse momento chegasse, Quinn só procurava meios de fugir dele, e assim, evitou a morena durante todo o dia, agradecendo o fato de não terem aulas juntas naquele dia. Mas no final das contas, ela não poderia fugir do ensaio do Glee club.

Mr Shue já estava na sala, e Quinn estava cinco minutos atrasada. Rachel olhava da porta para o relógio e sentia seu coração bater forte contra o peito. Será que a loira queria evitá-la tanto, ao ponto de deixar o Glee na mão em meio a um projeto tão importante?

Ela já havia desistido de esperar, e fitava tristemente as próprias mãos concluindo que Quinn a odiava tanto a ponto de fazer aquilo, quando ouviu a voz tão famíliar que fez seu corpo estremecer, dessa vez por um motivo completamente diferente do que foi na noite de sexta.

- Mr Shue, perdoe-me o atraso.

- Tudo bem, Quinn. Agora que você chegou podemos começar. Já que você foi a ultima a chegar, por que você e Rachel não nos mostram como anda o numero de vocês?

A loira havia entrado na aula, evitando com todas as suas forças olhar para Rachel, mas agora era impossível. Ela não sabia o que falar. Ela não queria fazer aquela apresentação outra vez. Então encontrou os olhos da morena, como quem implorava para não fazer aquilo.

- Mr Shue. Infelizmente eu tive um pequeno problema esse fim de semana. Não foi possível estar com Quinn para ensaiar. - Disse Rachel.

- Bom, então vocês devem aproveitar o tempo que tem agora e ir até o auditório começar os ensaios.

- Claro, contudo, se me permite tenho uma consideração a fazer sobre a escolha da música.

- Rachel...

Mr Shue já estava acostumado com a diva sempre opinando, e estava disposto a cortá-la, mas vendo que isso aconteceria, Quinn interviu:

- Berry tem razão. Mr Shue, não sei se o senhor realmente leu a letra da música, mas é um pouco... Forte demais para adolescentes interpretarem.

Ela sabia que estava sendo hipócrita ao dizer aquilo depois de tudo que havia feito com Rachel. Também evitava encarar a morena, que agora estava ao seu lado.

- Okey meninas, eu preciso acompanhar o andamento das outras duplas. Então façamos o seguinte, vão até o auditório, criem um numero. Quando estiverem prontas, me avisem para que eu veja se concordo com ele, faço mudanças... Okey?

Quinn não olhava mas poderia apostar que Rachel estava com o sorriso de ponta a ponta diante da possibilidade de criar seu próprio numero.

Mal sabia ela que perderia.

Na verdade aquela noticia pouco afetou Rachel, que agora se sentia profundamente magoada diante da frieza da outra.

As duas caminhavam lado a lado até o auditório. Quinn mantinha sua pose, queixo erguido, olhando pra frente, evitando olhar para Rachel. Quando entraram no local, foi direto para um sala atras do palco, onde os instrumentos ficavam guardados, jogou suas coisa sobre o piano, e ficou com as mãos apoiadas sobre ele, reunindo coragem para encarar a outra.

- Você não acha que devemos conversar? - Rachel quebrou o silêncio após observar a outra imóvel por alguns segundos.

- Não- A resposta foi curta e grossa.

- Por que não? - A morena já sentia os olhos marejarem diante da rejeição.

- Por que foi erro. Não vai se repetir e não deve ser lembrado. - Quinn esforçou-se para dizer aquilo de forma firme, já que sabia que estava longe de ser o que ela queria de verdade..

- Você tirou minha virgindade.

- Eu sinto muito se não foi como você queria...

- Foi exatamente como eu queria... Tirando o fato de você ter fugido depois.

Nesse momento Quinn virou-se pra encará-la.

- Rach... - Ela não sabia o que dizer. Tinha sentido um alivio imenso ao saber que a Rachel aprovou o que aconteceu, mas naquele momento pensamentos de como seria ter um relacionamento com uma garota invadiram sua mente. Era um pecado, afinal de contas. - Acho melhor começarmos a preparar nossa apresentação.

Diante da rejeição, Rachel sentiu seu coração se partir... Outra vez... Lágrimas lhe escorreram dos olhos mas ela rapidamente as limpou. Não demonstraria fraqueza agora.

- Certo. Eu já sei o que vou cantar.

- O que?

- Você vai ouvir agora.

- Mas... Não temos alguém pra tocar.. e...

Mas a morena já conectava seu aparelho Ipod no sistema de som. É obvio que a Diva tinha uma seleção dos instrumentais de suas músicas preferidas, caso ocorresse alguma emergência, pensou Quinn.

Rachel virou-se rapidamente e encarando os olhos da outra começou a cantar. Mantendo distância e não escondendo a mágoa no olhar.

_**"I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**Cause all thats waiting is regret"**_

Quinn sentiu seu peito afundar. Ela sabia exatamente por que a outra cantava aquilo.

_**"Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most"**_

Rachel começou a caminhar em direção da Loira, mantendo os olhos nos olhos.

_**"I learned to live, half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time"**_

Ela parou sua frente, encarando seus olhos a centímetros de distância.

_**"Who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting a jar of hearts**_

_**Tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?"**_

Quinn sabia que aquilo era verdade. Ela era egocêntrica, pensando só nela mesma. Sem realmente dar importância para o quanto estava ferindo Rachel...

_**"It took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back"**_

...Es lágrimas que escorriam do rosto da morena eram coisas que ela não poderia suportar. Ela já havia visto Rachel chorar algumas vezes. Mas nunca doeu tanto, quanto saber que ela mesmo era a causa daquilo. Sendo assim, não segurou as próprias lágrimas.

_**"Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?"**_

A música acabou com ambas se encarando. Rachel apenas deixava as lágrimas escorrerem, enquanto Quinn pressionava os lábios juntos, se esforçando pra não chorar como um criança.

- Rachel... - Ela finalmente disse, levantando um mão para acariciar o rosto da outra. Mas Rachel apenas virou o rosto pra longe.

- Você partiu meu coração, como todos eles.

- Isso era a ultima coisa que eu queria... Eu sinto tanto... Olha pra mim...

Rachel virou para encarar a outra, que tinha uma mão em seu queixo, a forçando a encará-la no olhos.

- Por que? Por que você isso?

- Eu tenho medo...

Rachel tentou fitar o chão, mas Quinn segurou mas firme em seu queixo e depois de breves momentos encarando seus olhos, colou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Mas assim como Quinn inesperadamente a beijou, ela também quebrou o beijo, se afastou e levou as mãos a cabeça, se lamentando.

- Sinto muito , Rachel... Sinto muito... Eu tenho que sair...

Ela caminhou em direção a porta, mas Rachel foi mais rápida, ela correu e fechou a porta, se encostando nela, e encarando a outra.

- Você não pode brincar assim comigo. Você não pode me beijar e sair correndo. Você não pode fazer sexo comigo e sair correndo. Você não pode partir meu coração e fugir! Você não pode...

Então finalmente Rachel se deixou quebrar. Quinn a observava enquanto também sentia sua dor. Ela não queria machucá-la, mesmo.

A morena chorava com os olhos fechados, e não percebeu a outra se aproximar, antes de envolver seus lábios em um beijo ardente, a pressionando contra porta.

Quinn envolveu seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou todo seu rosto, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas de Rachel. Se encararam nos olhos por um segundo. Com as testas apoiadas.

- Por que você faz isso comigo, Rach?

- O que eu te fiz?

- Você me faz te querer.

- Você me quer? - Ela disse com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

- Muito.

Rachel então a puxou para mais perto e depois de um mais um beijo ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Então que pegue.

Quinn sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar e gaguejou em resposta.

- Aqui? - Rachel balançou a cabeça positivamente, enquanto mordia os lábios de um jeito sedutor - E se chegar alguém?

A morena olhou para o lado, e sem mudar de posição trancou com a chave a porta atrás de si.

- Ninguém vai chegar - Rachel disse, já empurrando Quinn em direção ao piano.

* * *

N/A: Vocês querem me matar né? Eu sei...

Pois digo que não posto logo se vocês não comentarem. Simm! Isso é chantagem. . (ursinho mal)


	5. O Piano

N/A: Okey. Explicações e Desculpas esfarrapadas no fim.

Por agora, desculpem os erros, eu não revisei... Lembrem-se que eu sou aquela menina que a professora do jardim achava que era dislexa por viver comendo palavras e por outra coisitas mais. o.o

* * *

Rachel fez com que a loira se sentasse sobre o piano, com as pernas voltadas para a frente do instrumento, depositou um leve beijo nos lábios já inchados e então se sentou no banco e dedilhou as teclas enquanto observava com um sorriso torto a confusão no rosto da menina a sua frente.

- Sabe Quinn... Eu nunca imaginei que a minha primeira vez fosse ser com uma garota... Muito menos com você... Quer dizer, você é uma garota atraente, sem duvidas, e lógico que eu reparei nisso já que sempre fui muito segura quanto a minha sexualidade... Você sabe, ter dois pais gays faz você pensar muito sobre tudo isso, o que me levou até mesmo à pesquisar sobre o assunto... A conclusão que cheguei é que, bem, não seria mais vantajoso gostar de _pessoas _ao invés de homem ou mulher? As chances dobram, certo? Isso faz de mim bissexual, okey. Mas eu esbarrava em um problema, que me fazia fugir disso... Sabe qual o principal argumento das pessoas que são contra a adoção por parte de casais homossexuais?

Quinn estava tão confusa, afinal, há alguns segundos as duas estavam a ponto de arrancarem suas roupas e agora ela estava ali, sentava sobre o piano, em frente a uma Rachel que divagava sem parar. Mas pensando melhor aquilo era tão _Rachel Berry_, que a loira não pode deixar de acrescentar um pequeno sorriso após balançar a cabeça negativamente diante da pergunta.

- Eles dizem que crianças criadas por casais homossexuais, provavelmente se tornaram gays também...

- Mas isso é um absurdo, Rachel, quero dizer, meus pais são héteros e nem por isso eu...

Ela parou de falar ao perceber que era a primeira vez que ela admitiria em voz alta aquilo que atormentava sua cabeça há anos.

- Nem por isso você é hétero. Tudo bem, Quinn? Você não pode fugir disso.

- Eu não posso ser gay, Rachel...

- Tanto pode, quanto é. Você sabe disso.

- Fazem quatro anos. - Ela soltou num sussurro.

- Como?

- Fazem quatro anos que eu luto contra isso.

- Você sabe disso há tanto tempo assim?

Quinn sorriu, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, depois estendeu a mão para que a morena ficasse em pé a sua frente, de um forma um tanto quanto desconfortável, já que a frente do piano impedia uma proximidade maior, ela colocou as mãos na cintura da menina.

- Sabe quando eu descobri? Três dias depois de te conhecer.

Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto. Mas então um pequeno filme passou em sua cabeça e ela ligou os fatos.

- Três dias depois de me conhecer você me deu o primeiro "banho" de raspadinha e me xingou pela primeira vez. O que me confundiu, já que até então, nós estávamos nos aproximando bastante.

- Pois é. Acontece que na noite anterior aquele dia, fui a igreja com meus pais, e o padre falou sobre homossexualidade. Chegando em casa meu pai desandou a falar sobre o assunto, e acabou chegando a sua família e no quão mal os Berry já haviam feito a pequena garotinha que mesmo tão nova já devia estar "contaminada" e condenada ao inferno. Eu gostava de você, quero dizer, eu não entendia como era possível o encanto que sentia por você em tão pouco tempo mas não podia evita-lo... Então eu te defendi. Disse que você não era má pessoa, e que eu não imaginava por que Deus mandaria alguém para o inferno por amar outra pessoa... Então... Meu pai me bateu, tipo.. Muito.

Rachel não pode evitar a indignação que ficou visível em seu rosto, mesmo sendo sobre um fato que aconteceu há tanto tempo.

- Te bateu? Isso é um absurdo, Quinn... Desculpe, sei que é seu pai, mas ele é um monstro!

- Não precisa se desculpar. Ele de fato é um monstro. Mas, na época ele era meu "herói", então eu achei que ele estava certo quando disse que eu estava sendo "tentada" através de você, e que devia me afastar.

- Então você resolveu me afastar com agressões físicas e morais...

- Exato. Mas foi então que eu percebi. No outro dia, quando te xinguei e logo depois olhei nos seus olhos, você não disse nada, só retribuiu o olhar, com as lágrimas se misturando com o liquido roxo no seu rosto... Eu quebrei por dentro naquele momento, eu não poderia demonstrar, mas ver você sofrendo me partiu o coração, e eu percebi naquela hora que eu... Te amava...

Rachel sorriu, não acreditando.

- Você tinha 12 anos, mal sabia o que era o amor... Poderia estar errada.

- Mas agora eu meio que cresci você sabe e... - A loira respirou fundo e fixou o olhar longe da outra - Eu sei que eu estava certa.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio alguns segundos, enquanto Rachel repassava o que Quinn havia dito a fim de não cometer nenhum equivoco.

- Você me amava?

- Eu não colocaria esse verbo no passado, Rachel - A loira disse, corando profundamente. - Não com o que aconteceu entre nós recentemente... Achei que fosse obvio nessa altura.

- Mas Quinn, eu não entendo..

- Eu sei que não, eu te tratei de um modo horrível, eu precisava esconder o que eu sentia, eu precisava fugir disso, e também depois veio a coisa da hierarquia no colégio. Eu estava no topo, e você no fundo, eu precisava manter isso... Eu só... Sinto muito

- Tudo bem... Quinn, você sabe que o perdão é realmente uma das minhas virtudes.

A loira sorriu e a puxou para um abraço, que apesar do incomodo da posição foi bem demorado. As duas ficaram em silêncio sem se afastar. Rachel tentava absorver tudo o que havia ouvido, enquanto Quinn estava se segurando para não entrar em pânico já que acabará de se abrir sobre algo que escondia há tempos.

- E agora, Quinn? Como vai ser? - A diva falou ainda no pescoço da outra garota que sentiu sua pele se arrepiar pela proximidade.

- Eu não sei... - Ela sussurrou...

- Eu te quero Quinn... Eu não posso dizer que te amo ainda, mas eu te quero...

A loira não pode deixar de se sentir triste, ela não esperava que seus sentimentos fossem retribuídos na mesma intensidade mas mesmo assim, a decepção bateu.

- Eu sou completamente sua, Rach... - Ela disse se afastando e fitando a menina nos olhos.

A morena sorriu e acariciou o rosto palido a sua frente.

- Você é linda, Quinn - Ela se inclinou e beijou apaixonadamente. Logo o beijo ficou mais intenso. Suas mãos exploravam a pele por debaixo das roupas, enquanto gemidos que não podiam ser contidos escapam de ambas as meninas.

Depois de algum tempo, Rachel quebrou o beijou, e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, tirou a camisa que a outra usava.

- Eu adorei conhecer o Charlie... Você sabe... Mas agora eu quero um tempo pra conhecer a Quinn... Só Quinn. - Ela acariciou a pele pálida do abdômen antes de se livrar do sutiã da loira. Seus olhos brilharam de desejo ao avistarem os seios nus a sua frente, ela se inclinou para envolve-los com os lábios.

As sentir a boca macia contra sua pele, Quinn gemeu o nome de Rachel, e vagarosamente se inclinou para deitar-se contra a superfície de madeira.

Com loira deitada, Rachel se ajoelhou no banco, enquanto assistia Quinn morder os lábios e olhá-la com luxúria nos olhos. Em poucos minutoa a saia que a líder de torcida usava já estava no chão, e Rachel se pegou contemplando o corpo nu sobre o piano.

- Eu sei que é redundante. Mas você é linda, Quinn Fabray.

- Por favor, Rachel...

A diva sabia o por que a outra estava implorando, ela se inclinou e depositou leves beijos pelas pernas e no interior das coxas antes de chegar ao seu objetivo final.

Rachel Berry podia jurar que não existia melodia mais bela no mundo, do que Quinn Fabray sussurrando seu nome enquanto chegava ao orgasmo.

[...]

- Quinn, eu acabei de decidir que nesse momento isso é só pra você – A diva disse quando percebeu as intenções da loira de retribuir "o favor"- E além do mais, nós já deveríamos ter voltado para a sala, nosso ensaio esta quase no fim...

Quando já estavam apresentáveis novamente, Quinn abriu a porta e sorrindo fez sinal para que a Diva passasse.

Lambendo os lábios, a morena se aproximou e se inclinou sussurando perto do ouvido da loira.

- Você tem um sabor incrível, Q. Repetiria esse prato quantas vezes fosse possível

Diante da voz absurdamente sexy, a líder de torcida usou de todas suas forças, para não fechar a porta novamente e voltar para o conforto do piano e do corpo de Rachel.

* * *

N/A: Certo. Eu demorei, tipo... Muito.

Minha desculpa é tosca: Eu estou em um surto de heterossexualidade. Sério. E simplesmente NÃO CONSEGUIA escrever. Juro. Me obriguei depois do ultimo comentário que recebi, dizendo que eu era sacana. Eu não sou sacana. Sou uma pseudo-escritora sem criatividade. Apenas.

Espero que o capitulo não esteja tão ruim. =]

Ps: Pra vcs terem uma ideia, estou tão HT, que estou apaixonada pelo Sam/Chord. E eu ODIAVA ELE. E agora meio que ADORO... Mas, tudo bem, Lea/Dianna/Naya ainda estão bem guardadas no meu s2... Aliás, a Naya tá ARRASANDO, né? Enfim...

Ps²: Comentem, né... Incentivem-me. Não sejam sacanas, rerre.

Ps³: Ainda bem que escrevi isso antes de ver o episódio... Pq estou com muita raiva da Quinn. Tipo. MUITA. RAIVA. MESMO. Não conseguiria escrever agora...


	6. A Bela e a Bela?

Aquele tweet da Lea (contando que a Dianna e o Chord estavam cantando músicas da Disney pra ela) me inspirou. Então, antes de qualquer coisa porcurem por "Beauty and the Beast - Celine Dion" no Tube e.. Enjoyyy!

DETALHE: **Oq esta em negrito apenas, é da Rach**. **_Oq esta em negrito e itálico é da Quinn._** _E o que esta em itálico apenas, é de ambas._ Simples, tanto nas mensagens quanto na música.

* * *

**Hey, acabei de encontrar a música para nossa apresentação. Você pode vir aqui? :)**

**_Rach, já esta escuro... Nós temos aula amanhã. É mesmo tão importante eu ver essa música agora?_**

**Ok, a música era uma desculpa, a verdade é que de repente assim, me deu vontade de te ver.. Sabe? =p**

A loira sorriu ao ler a palavras no aparelho celular. Ela não podia evitar, a cada dia que passava, se apaixonava mais pela pequena Diva. As duas continuavam se encontrando as escondidas, Quinn percebia que Rachel não se sentia bem com isso, mas não estava preparada pra assumir a "coisa" que elas tinham (Ambas não haviam "classificado" o relacionamento, não tinham oficializado nada ainda.)

A verdade é que estavam tão absortas na "coisa", que usavam todo o tempo livre que conseguiam sozinhas fazendo coisas que estavam longe de ajudar a encontrar uma canção para a apresentação. Mr Shue cobrava e durante os ensaios tentava arrumar uma solução. Mas todas as ideias acabavam sendo descartadas. Como sempre acontecia antes das apresentações oficiais, faltava pouco mais de uma semana e elas ainda não tinham uma canção. Na verdade, todos estavam tranquilos com relação a isso, era Rachel Berry que cantaria afinal de contas.

**_Hummm, bom, nesse caso, talvez eu apareça por ai dentro de 30 min. =p_**

**Bom saber... Porque talvez eu esteja sozinha em casa... Talvez eu já esteja te esperando em meu quarto... Talvez eu esteja pronta pra ouvir você chamar meu nome, enquanto eu faço aquilo que você adora...**

Quinn engasgou e corou profundamente ao ler as palavras.

- Você esta bem, Quinnie?

- Ah, sim estou mamãe... É, bem, Rach me pediu pra fazer companhia a ela esta noite, seu pais tiveram que sair e ela esta sozinha... Tudo bem?

Não era como se sua mãe demostrasse tanto interesse em sua vida ultimamente. Ela só perguntava por educação.

- Oh , claro. Se cuide, filha...

**_Nesse caso, talvez eu esteja ai em 15 min. ;)_**

Ela digitou rapidamente e se dirigiu até o quarto, se arrumando em um tempo recorde, antes de correr para a residência Berry.

E como era de se esperar. Quinn não ficou nem mesmo sabendo o nome da música que Rachel havia escolhido, se é que realmente havia uma música. Não que ela tivesse se importando com isso, em todo caso.

...

A manhã seguinte transcorreu normalmente, com todos os olhares e sorrisos trocados de longe, até que chegou o momento do ensaio.

- Quinn, Rachel, encontrei a canção perfeita para vocês. Venham até aqui, garanto que ambas conhecem essa letra e melodia.

Mr Shue anunciou logo que entrou, antes mesmo de depositar a bolsa sobre o piano. Rachel que se sentava na fileira da frente, olhou para trás para encontrar o olhar de Quinn. Ela se levantarem de encontro ao professor.

- Mr Shue, achei que eu não estaria cantando... Quer dizer... Meu papel não era ficar no centro enquanto Rach cantava?

O professor olhou surpreso assim como o resto dos seus colegas.

- O que foi?- A loira perguntou confusa e olhou para Rachel, que levantou as sobrancelhas e mordeu os lábios... Demorou ainda alguns segundos até que Quinn se deu conta do que tinha dito.

O plano era manter o mínimo de intimidade enquanto estivessem no colégio. Não que elas deveriam se tratar mal, longe disso... Mas também, apelidos intimos, como "Rach", não eram comuns entre pessoas que se falavam apenas quando era estritamente necessário.

Para a sorte da menina, o professor retomou os sentidos e continuou:

- Huh, é... Sim... Quinn. Mas acho que você tem uma bela voz, que não pode ser desperdiçada. - Ele disse entregando os papeis para as meninas.

Rachel sorriu ao ler o titulo e levantou os olhos procurando os da "colega", que sorriu.

- Perfeito!- Ambas disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos ensaiar?

As meninas se posicionaram frente a frente, com sorrisos patetas estampados na face. A melodia começava e as duas não viram a confusão dos colegas.

**Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**That somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

Rachel sorriu timida ao cantar os versos que tanto se encaixavam com as duas, e Quinn sentiu seu peito afundar, tamanha adoração que sentia pela menina a sua frente.

**_Just a little change_**

**_Small, to say the least_**

**_Both a little scared_**

**_Neither one prepared_**

_Beauty and the Beast_

Ambas sorriram, esquecendo completamente que não estavam sozinhas, juntaram as mãos e continuaram cantando se tirar os olhos uma da outra.

_Ever just the same_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_Ever as before_

**Never just that sure**

_As the sun will rise_

**Tale as old as time**

_**Tune as old as song**_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

**_Certain as the sun (Certain as the sun )_**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

**Tale as old as time**

**_Song as old as rhyme_**

_Beauty and the Beast_

As duas estavam muito próximas.. Quinn tinha as mãos na cintura de Rachel que por sua vez segurava a loira pelos ombros.

_Beauty and the Beast_

Ambas terminaram a canção em um sussurro, mas não se separam... Muito pelo contrário, estavam se aproximando e...

- Mas que inferno esta acontecendo aqui? - Uma voz que fez o corpo de Quinn estremecer ecoou pelo silêncio da sala. Todos estavam tão espantados com a performance, que não perceberam que Dave Karosfski estava parado a porta.

A loira foi a primeira a retomar os sentidos.

- Nada Karosfski, estamos apenas ensaiando... - Ela disse.

- Ensaiando pra que? A Parada do orgulho gay?

- Seu imbecil! Saia daqui- Quinn levantou a voz, sentindo a mão de Rachel em seus braços pedindo para que se acalmasse.

- Dave, você esta interrompendo o ensaio. Por favor se retire- Mr Shue tentou, como sempre de maneira inútil, conter os comentários maldosos do jogador.

- Sempre achei que o Glee Club era um reduto de gays enrustidos, mas você Fabray, foi realmente um surpresa.

- Eu não sou gay Karosfski!

- Ah é? Posso jurar que você estava prestes a beijar a aberração Berry.

A morena estremeceu e o medo tomou conta de Quinn, ela sabia que sua vida se tornaria um inferno se as pessoas descobrissem.

- Eu jamais beijaria manhands! - Ela soltou, se arrependendo logo em seguida, mas já era tarde demais. Rachel a olhava com uma mistura de raiva e dor no rosto.

- OKEY, Ja chega. Dave, sala do diretor, AGORA. E vocês fiquem aqui. - Mr Shue disse saindo, deixando o silêncio imperar na sala.

Depois de alguns segundos em que apenas se encaravam, Rachel balançou a cabeça e começou a se afastar.

- Rachel... - Quinn sussurrou, erguendo a mão para alcançar a morena.

- Não! - Rachel disse, erguendo a mão para afastar a tentativa de contato - Não me toque... Eu não me importo com o fato de você querer esconder. Mas... Usar essas palavras, me negar desse jeito... Não, eu não preciso disso, Quinn. Eu não preciso de alguém que prefere me ferir desse jeito a encarar um idiota como Karosfski... Acabou.

A Diva saiu batendo os pés e limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, enquanto Quinn permanceu sem reação.

Mercedes logo se levantou para ir atrás da morena, mas foi surpreendida por Santana que a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu vou atrás da Berry, você cuida da Quinn.

Diante do tom surpreendentemente calmo da latina que já saia pela porta, Mercedes obedeceu e se dirigiu até Quinn, a puxando até o banheiro.

De pois de um momento de silêncio...

- Espera, eu não entendi nada.

**- **Ah Finn, você é realmente um idiota - Brittany concluiu revirando os olhos.

* * *

Ps: Eu odeio o FiNNutil.


	7. Não me deixe

- Berry! Eu juro que se você não abrir essa porta agora, eu vou arrombar.

Como resposta, a latina obteve apenas mais um soluço da Diva que chorava encolhida em um dos boxes do banheiro.

- Rachel, abra agora!

Ela repetiu entre os dentes, não obtendo nenhuma resposta.

- Okey, você pediu. Ao menos se afaste da porta para não se machucar. Um... Dois... - Santana começou a tomar distância.

Rachel parou de chorar, ela jamais duvidaria da latina e analisando suas opções, se resolveu por preservar o patrimônio da escola... Além da própria integridade física, é claro

Santana já se preparava para avançar sobre a porta, quando ouviu o clique dela se abrindo.

- Menos mal. - Ela disse com um sorriso de deboche, cruzando os braços.

- Se você veio debochar de mim, vai perder seu tempo, Santama. Nada vai ser pior do que eu passei agora pouco.

- Vamos lá, Berry, aquilo não foi nada, eu mesma já fiz muito pior pra você.

- É diferente...

- Por que é diferente? Por que você é apaixonada por ela?

Rachel que até então evitava encarar a outra, apertou os olhos na direção da latina.

- Sim! Exatamente isso! Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ela! Satisfeita? - Ela explodiu se aproximando de Santana, que apenas deu uma risadinha, provocando ainda mais a Diva, que continuou - Isso mesmo, Satanás, agora você tem mais um motivo pra rir de mim. Qual será o novo apelido? A aberração aqui, além de tudo é lésbica! É um prato cheio não é?

Santana parou de sorrir.

- Você deveria saber muito bem, que EU jamais riria de alguém por esse motivo, Rachel.

Obvio que Rachel sabia que Santana tinha um queda por garotas... Na verdade, por uma garota em especial. Mas ao ver o olhar da latina, percebeu que nunca pensou no quanto aquilo realmente atingia a garota.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio em que ambas evitavam se olhar, Santana voltou a falar.

- Sabe o que sempre me irritou em você? Por mais raspadinhas que você levasse, por mais apelidos que te colocassem, era como se isso nunca te atingisse! Você sempre manteve a cabeça erguida. E agora? Você esta aqui. Se trancando no banheiro para chorar...

- Você não entende...

Santana respirou profundamente e revirou os olhos.

- Você acha que eu não entendo isso, Berry? Realmente?

Rachel encarou a outra.

- Por que você veio atrás de mim, Santana? Não é como se fosse minha amiga, nem nada...

- Exatamente por te entender... E mais ainda por entender perfeitamente o que_ ela_ esta passando.

Rachel bufou.

- Ela? Aquela que acabou de me negar em frente a todos? Ofendendo-me ainda por cima?

- Ela pode ter dito aquelas palavras, mas qualquer um que olhasse os olhos dela perceberia que eles gritavam o contrário.

Rachel permaneceu em silêncio.

- Você não percebe o quanto esta sendo difícil pra ela? Desde criança ela ouve que o que esta sentindo é pecado. E mais, ela esta redescobrindo o que é ter uma família, depois de ter sido expulsa, você não acha que ela tem medo que isso se repita? Isso não vai mudar... Daqui nove meses ela vai continuar sendo gay.

Rachel já havia pensado em tudo aquilo, claro. Ela sabia que seria mais fácil pra ela que tinha dois pais gays e cresceu sendo ensinada que o amor não tem fronteiras. Totalmente diferente de Quinn. Ela só tinha esperanças de que a loira encarasse tudo melhor.

- Pense nisso... Dê um chance a ela.

A latina já se dirigia a saída quando Rachel falou:

- Por que você esta defendendo ela? Por que esta tentando nos ajudar? Não sabia que você se importava tanto...

- Eu sou Santana Lopez, Berry... Eu não me importo com ninguém... Digamos que quero apenas ter com quem dividir as raspadinhas, quando as portas do grande armário Glee Club se abrirem.

Santana piscou um olho e saiu. Rachel riu para sí mesma e balbuciou:

"Santana Lopes tem um coração... Quem diria?"

x-x-x

Era chegado o grande dia. Em cerca de 3 horas, todo estariam embarcando em um avião rumo a Los Angeles. Ela deveria estar feliz, sim. Mas não estava. Desde o acontecido na sala do coro, ela não havia conversado com Rachel. A morena a evitava a todo custo. Mesmo nos ensaios do Glee Club, não a encarava nos olhos. Quinn tentava seguir o conselho de Mercedes e dar um tempo a Diva, mas seu coração se partia cada vez que via de longe a morena mudar seu caminho para não cruzar com ela.

Quinn levantou da cama, com um único pensamento. Reconquistaria Rachel nessa viagem.

x-x

Não muito longe dali. Rachel já encarava sua rotina de exercícios matinais. Uma maneira de diminuir o nervosismo por conta da viajem e também de livrar seus pensamentos de Quinn. Doía como o inferno ficar longe da loira, mas ela ainda estava magoada. Nem mesmo as palavras de Santana fizeram a dor diminuir. Santana, a ultima pessoa que ela esperava que fosse atrás dela, depois que deixou a sala correndo. Ela riu com o pensamento.

Rachel compreendia Quinn, mas não conseguia evitar a magoa.

Durante toda sua vida ela sofreu a rejeição e aprendeu a tornar isso algo positivo, tornando-a mais forte. Mas o fato é que ela gostava de Quinn. Muito. E ser rejeitada por ela, mesmo que de mentira, era algo insuportável.

Várias vezes durante aquela última semana ela desejou que Quinn fosse mais insistente, ela sabia que não agüentaria mais, era muito difícil desviar seu caminho dos olhos castanhos esverdeados que ela tanto amava. Mas para piorar sua situação, Quinn respeitava seu espaço.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que ela não faria, era ceder. Ela não correria atrás da loira.

x-x-x

Rachel estava no meio do palco. Ela e Quinn seriam as ultimas a se apresentarem, mas não havia nem sinal da loira. A platéia se remexia inquieta em seu lugar, aguardando o inicio da apresentação e se perguntando o que estava acontecendo, já que a Diva estava ha uns bons minutos ali em silêncio, nem mesmo a música havia começado a tocar.

Era humilhação demais, ela pensou em sair correndo, mas corrrer era algo que Rachel Berry jamais faria.

De repente a platéia fez silêncio. A diva olhou para trás e deu de cara com Quinn, vestida exatamente como na primeira noite, inclusive com a gravata e o chapéu. Ela tinha um olhar nervoso. Mordia os lábios e apertava o microfone nas mãos.

"Desculpe pela demora, tive alguns detalhes para acertar. Eu vou consertar tudo isso, eu prometo" Ela sussurrou para a morena antes de se voltar para a platéia.

Quinn olhou para a própria roupa, abrindo os braços e sorrindo, antes de começar a falar.

- Irônico eu estar vestida desse jeito... - Ninguém estava entendo nada, inclusive Rachel que permaneceu atrás da loira, com um olhar de confusão.

- Sabem, muita coisa seria diferente se eu fosse um menino... - Ela olhou para trás e puxou Rachel pela mão para que ela ficasse ao seu lado e continuou - Se eu fosse um garoto. Eu iria poder pegar a mão dessa garota e desfilar por qualquer lugar que eu quisesse, exibindo com orgulho o amor que eu sinto por ela.

Rachel mordeu o lábio para segurar um sorriso.

- Se eu fosse um garoto... Eu iria levá-la até minha casa, apresentá-la aos meus pais... Meu pai ficaria orgulhoso, pois, bem, é só olhar pra isso... - A loira disse segurando o rosto da outra. Rachel apenas sorriu envergonhada.

- Se eu fosse um garoto, ninguém olharia duas vezes para nós se resolvêssemos trocar um beijo no corredor do colégio... Se eu fosse um garoto, eu a levaria ao parque em um domingo de sol, e passaríamos a tarde ali, abraçados, algumas pessoas passariam por nós e sorririam, pois achariam nosso amor bonito... Se eu fosse um garoto, eu não teria duvidas quanto ao nosso futuro, se poderíamos nos casar, construir uma família... Se eu fosse um garoto, eu não teria que lutar contra tudo e contra todos para estar do lado dela, nem ouvir ninguém dizer que por causa desse amor eu irei para o inferno.

Quinn ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e ninguém se atreveu a interromper até que ela soluçou e entre lágrimas, continuou:

- Mas eu não sou um garoto... - A loira retirou o chapéu da cabeça, deixando que seus cabelos cacheados lhe caíssem nos ombros. - Eu sou uma garota. Assim como ela. E, eu confesso, eu não conseguia pegar na mão dela e sair por ai, porque uma cidade pequena como a nossa é sinônimo de mente pequena... Eu não posso apresenta-la para minha familia, por que daí então eu não teria mais uma família... Se eu resolvesse namorar com ela no parque, colocaríamos em risco nossa integridade física e moral... Pra falar a verdade, as vezes os olhares que eles nos lançam machucam mais do que um soco... E é por isso que nem mesmo beijar minha garota no corredor do colégio eu posso. As pessoas nos condenam... Dizem que é um pecado... Que nunca poderemos construir uma família...

Nessa altura, muitas pessoas da platéia já tinham os olhos cheios d 'agua, mas ninguém chorava mais do que Rachel.

Quinn se voltou para a morena e acariciou o seu rosto antes de continuar.

- Mas quer saber? Eu não vou mais me importar com eles, com o que eles dizem... Por que, Rachel, quando eu olho para você, eu tenho certeza que a unica razão pela qual Deus me fez foi para cuidar de você. Foi para estar ao seu lado. Deus colocaria um sentimento tão lindo dentro de mim pra depois me atirar ao inferno por causa dele?

Rachel abaixou a cabeça, Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso. A diva abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida, ela olhou confusa e a loira completou:

- Por isso eu estou aqui, pra te pedir desculpa, pra te dizer que eu errei, mas se você puder me dar mais um chance, eu juro que vou fazer você a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo...

Rachel tentou falar novamente, mas foi silenciada pelos dedos de Quinn em seus lábios.

- E me perdoe, mas hoje eu estarei roubando o seu solo... Eu poderia implorar de joelhos, mas sei que pra você uma musica teria um impacto muito maior...

Rachel deu um sorriso, mostrando que não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Então um coro, com o restante dos integrrantes do Glee Club deu inicio a música. O coração de Rachel deu um salto quando reconheceu a canção.

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da-da da_

Logo Quinn assumiu a liderança, jamais abandonando as mão de Rachel nem perdendo o contato visual.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times have I kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

Quem conhecia a história das duas garotas, sabia o quanto aquele verso fazia sentido. Durante todos aqueles anos, quantas vezes Quinn tentou afastar Rachel e os sentimentos que ela trazia através de insultos?

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is... broken_

Quantas vezes Quinn machucou Rachel, tentando reparar a própria dor?

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

Quinn precisava de Rachel, muito mais do que poderia imaginar...

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

Quinn praticamente sussurrou sua promessa enquanto Santana assumia o refrão já que a loira havia se entregado as lágrimas...

Rachel abraçou a loira que afundou o rosto em seu pescoço até se recuperar e voltar a assumir o vocal em um verso que ela definitivamente tinha que cantar... E o fez entre lágrimas e um sorriso nos lábios...

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without you, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry._

Rachel sorriu para as palavras e enquanto o restante do colegas terminava a canção, segurou as mãos de Quinn e sussurou:

- Eu te perdoo, Quinn, por tudo...

- Não me deixe, Rachel... Por favor - A loira implorou novamente, segurando as lágrimas...

- Nunca mais, Quinn, nunca mais...

E assim, Rachel caiu novamente nos braços de Quinn, se entregando a um beijo apaixonado, que só foi interrompido quando a canção acabou e uma multidão em pé aplaudiu pelos próximos cinco minutos...

**_O Amor_**

**_O amor, esse ser invencível, doce e sublime_**  
**_que desata os membros, de novo me socorre._**  
**_Ele agita meu espírito como a avalanche_**  
**_sacode monte abaixo as encostas. Lutar_**  
**_contra o amor é impossível, pois como uma_**  
**_criança faz ao ver sua mãe, vôo para ele._**  
**_Minha alma está dividida: algo a detém aqui,_**  
**_mas algo diz a ela para no amor viver..._**

**_ Safo_**

* * *

N/A: Nhaaaam, antes tarde do que nunca. Não podem dizer que eu não termino as coisas. HÃM.

Fechando essa fic com "Please Don't Leave Me" da P!nk ... Por que pra mim não existe música mas faberry que essa.


End file.
